extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Human Readiness Committee
The Human Readiness Committee is a Hunyago-based group created as a means to see if humanity was worthy of uplifting by the Bio Administration after being founded in what is called the Sol system in the late 1840's. The concept of a readiness committee is nothing new as it was considered during the early imperial era for the pami and marduk until it was set aside by Sero Fera, who was in favor of full contact. The group can be traced back to 1848 as the Earth Exploration Committee under the leadership of then-named Alaric and was formally to operate from 1848 to 1850 within a 2-year approximate time. The group was then converted as the 1st Psyche Regiment following the beginning of the First Galactic War in the same year as it spread. Later as it escalated the 140 Bio-Morph's repelled a rovar invasion from threatening Earth, saving the human race from the war. Shortly after hostilities ended, the Cyrus-Instan Agreement, a secretive treaty made between Anshan Cyrus and Instan Orim of their respective empires was made. Demarcating the systems borders. Alaric was stripped of his authorization to explore the system when Cyrus signed the Self-Determination Act's 1854 protocol. A move he and his colleagues fought vigorously against. The Sol system and Earth, marked as the homeworld of humanity, were given an official protectorate status by the successor state of the Bio-Morph Empire: the Bio Administration. From then on the system's state remained strictly in the responsibility of the Administration to ensure it's security as a Trust Territory. The human race was labeled as a non-spaceflight species some time after. In the post-imperial galaxy the Sol did not remain safe as hoped. In 1890 an invasion by a Pami-Yotha alliance nearly led to it's compromise. Although a decisive victory for the defensive coalition, it unnecessarily brought the galaxy's attention to this insignificant system. In 1898 Alaric's authorization was re-granted by ascendant leader Anshan Cyrus of the Bio Administration with support from the GA, Martu Confederation, and the Miotal Collective to explore and study Earth to begin the Third Sol Expedition. He gathered all members of the 1st Psych Regiment from the First Galactic War along with several willing volunteers to resume where he left off in 1848. The committee ran from 1900 to 2000, a full century to study. History The Sol Question (1848-1898) Upon Earth and humanity's discovery, the solar system was placed under morphist protection. At the time, decolonization was well underway. Humans being discovered left Cyrus to close the border from all species minus the EEC already there. Meanwhile a war between the hunyago and rovar that erupted made matters worse. When the main rovar command received information about the discovery itself, they sent a regiment to secure it. The Battle of Neptune between the morph group and the rovar expedition sent to the system occurred on April 3rd, 1848. All morphs on Earth were immediately called back to the ship to prepare for the eventual encounter. It was agreed that the crew, though lightly manned and armed, would meet the rovar ship at the eighth planet, referred to as Neptune by humans, to prevent them from reaching Earth. The ship would be then be captured and it's crew to be exterminated. Deceiving the rovar into boarding, managed to takeover the rovar ship. Killing it's captain Goakos IV and crew then securing a payload meant for Earth. The morphs waited for a potential response from Nanshe but as days went by none came. In it's aftermath the body count for the invading rovar mounted to 5,000 while the defending crew only suffered one casualty in the form of young gareus named Hilderic, Alaric's adopted son. The crew as ordered by Alaric stayed for the duration of the war. By the end an investigation party from Mergen came to relieve them of their post. Post-war political instability, such as the Morph Schism of 1866, affecting the morphs resulting from the empires abolition, Cyrus placed the system under strict quarantine to prevent anyone from knowing it's secrets. Soon Alaric was stripped of his clearance to continue the EEC's mission and then went into exile over personal disagreements with Cyrus. As for the crew, they also went their separate ways. For the remainder of the 19th century, the system remained under the Bio Administration as a protectorate. Under the provisions of the Cyrus-Instan Agreement, it would be self-governing system although it's foreign affairs and military would be maintained under Cyrus. To ensure it's security with the Administration, a small portion of Epione's overall economic output, was controversially allocated to fund it's preservation. With only Cyrus, Alaric, the EEC personnel who were there, and Instan Orim until his death, knowing of it's true nature. In 1888, it's borders were expanded to incorporate the human-named Alpha Centauri system (colloquial name: Rigil Kent). Hunyago imperial naming conventions give it two official names: Morph Protectorate of the Sol or simply Morphist Sol. A third name simply as the Bessas '''system comes after it's explorer. In the post-imperial galaxy, the Battle of Neptune, as so named by it's surviving participants, all mention of the expedition and it's invading force would be wiped from record. The action of Sol's expansion alerted far off powers. The system came under scrutiny from Jusan Shurand and Oriv Heesha who called it a 'staging ground for a imperial revival.' With this new wave of hostilities the governments of Enlil and Ninlil attempted on many occasions to negotiate it's transfer as a GA-administered area but Cyrus wouldn't cave in. In 1890, both sent expeditionary forces to relieve it from morph hands, believing they would not fight for it. Annexing the neighboring Alpha Centauri system after forcing the small garrison to surrender and threatening to expand into the defenseless Sol. This led to a conflict that became known as the '''Sol War (or the Preservation War). Fought between an alliance consisting of the Enlilian Republic and the Ninlilian Federation forming the Alliance against the Bio Administration. Epione, having a financial stake to the system, came to the aid of Cyrus' Administration. With pressure from ISS kingpin Megiddo Ugera not wishing to see a powerful Enlil-Ninlil alliance, Martu also joined the morphs. The three forming the Protection Coalition. As for the other powers of the Milky Way like Nanshe, this war was not something they wanted. It's members voted for a binding resolution condemning the alliance, both founding members, for waging a war of aggression against a non-GA entity outside it's jurisdiction. In the first month, with the lightly-manned garrison unable to put up an effective resistance, the situation was already extremely dire as yotha-pami forces were already within sight of Mars. They could not penetrate further in the system as the former settler-based regiments bravely held the line. The second month had them squeezed out of Sol. Where they fell back to Alpha Centauri. With Centauri still well into their hands both tried to sue for peace to keep it but this was rejected. By it's third month, both were on the verge of being kicked out of Centauri. Eventually a fourth ally to the coalition, the Miotal, joined against the alliance. With no chance to drag the war on, they sued for peace. Cyrus kept the terms of the Sol Treaty in favorable terms for the Enlil and Ninlil governments as he did not want to compromise future attempts of reconciliation. As for the defeated, the Enlilian Republic and Ninlilian Federation recognized morphist suzerainty over the Sol system. However, both did not cease their concerns over it's status as a 'morph territory'. To prevent other disturbances from reaching it, Cyrus doubled it's patrols near the border and extended the quarantine mandate for another 55 years. Within the terms of the Sol treaty, several space stations were placed along the border to ensure no foreign presence entered. Members All member initially started as pairs in the year 1900 when there were only 77 independent area's at this time. As the century went forward and new countries formed, most split from their partner to emigrate to these new countries and/or colonies. Each member took upon a human-based name of their chosen ethnic identity and profession. Europe - 47 members Asia - 44 members Africa - 53 members North America - 27 members South America - 12 members Oceania - 14 members List of Members by continent and country This is a list of members referred by their human name and country of choosing. The name of their originating country may use the former colonial era or self-chosen designation due to the world state at the time of their arrival since 1848. Note: Currently 51 female members and 50 male members confirmed as of 10/11/19. Europe * Hans Bayer of Germany * Erasmus Randolf of Denmark * Hugo Bram of the Netherlands * Xénia'' Piroska of Hungary * Edel Herz of Austria * Paien Urbain of France * Ivanov Stephashin of Russia * Clarissa Ida Sandra of Portugal * Leonard Hubert of Poland * Carrington Wells of the United Kingdom * Pablo Edgardo of Spain * Elena Carlotta' of Italy * Bura Tatjana of Croatia * Kai'ssi Jousáhkká of Norway * Betha Cathleen and Patrick Cathleen of Ireland * Pontus Sander of Sweden * Paskal Nikola of Macedonia (F.Y.R.O.M) * Deborah Delphine of Switzerland * Dagmar Vilma of Finland * Octavian Vasile of Romania * Miangola Joy Bridget of Luxembourg * Unnsteinn Cecil of Iceland * Tristine Fanny Lou of Belgium * Olga Marichka of Ukraine * Yoan Ognya and Lyubov Ognya of Bulgaria * Hana Mirsada of Bosnia and Herzegovina * Nenad Ritko of Serbia * Nasprotovati Otrok of Slovenia * Kharis Natassa of Greece * Madis Karlis of Latvia * Radomila Kazimir of the Czech Republic * Havel Kazimir of Slovakia * Jetmir Konstandini of Albania * Joan Catherine of Malta * Bahumila Lojka of Belarus * Rasmus Kasper of Estonia * Karolis Laima of Lithuania * Calin Dorian of Moldova * Benedetta Bressi of the Holy See * Gabriel Bossard of Monaco Asia * Bahadur Behnam of Persia (Iran) * Chandra Kanti of the British Raj (India) * Parminder Param of Pakistan * Huan Li of China * Mukhtar Amari and Caliana Amari of Arabia (Saudi Arabia) * Nyugen Van Bao of Vietnam * Aban Émile of the Lebanon * Vincent Rehan of the Sheikhdom of Kuwait (Kuwait) * Jansher Rayi of Afghanistan * Yin Thuza Khine of Burma (Myanmar) * Osman Mustafa Malas of Turkey * Noa Shira of Southern Syria (Israel) * Jawl Wisaal of Syria * Gulshat Eda of Turkmenistan * Rawan Hassan Zander of Jordan * Ubon Suda of Thailand (Siam) * Kuwat Wahyu of the Dutch East Indies (Indonesia) * Wasim Burhan Al-Mahir of Qatar * Royette Ziegfred of the Philippines * Kaiya Nozomi of Japan * Nameera Muhayya of Yemen * Nam-Jun Ssang of South Korea (Korea) * Min-Hwan Ssang of North Korea (Korea) * Danang Gunter of Malaysia * Zarya Zamfira of Uzbekistan * Zabel Patil of Armenia * Tamerlan Farid of Azerbaijan * Erdelan Gehwer of Mesopotamia (Iraq) * Rani Rachna Ruma of Bangladesh * Chathura Shanilka of Ceylon (Sri Lanka) * Fatema Amal of Bahrain * Vasil Tarielashvili of Georgia * Daryush Namvar of Tajikistan * Basim Mansoor of Oman * Rodosthenis Karga of Cyprus * Bolat Zhuldyz of Kazakhstan * Gurratan Sanani of Nepal * Khunbish Qacha of Mongolia * Taalay Ruslan of Kyrgyzstan * Tashi of Bhutan * Dy Bopha of Cambodia * Muhammad Nasser of the UAE * Loy Savang of Laos Africa * Lalla Sylvie le Bescond of Algeria * Richard Kennedy of Southern Rhodesia (Zimbabwe) * Masinissa Menna of Libya * Kamilah Bomani of Egypt * Okwute Zaki of Nigeria * Tarek Omar of Morocco * Nyamekye Qamar of the Gold Coast (Ghana) * Aymen Bensalem al-Ahmar of Tunisia * Rama Keita of Mali * Nya Constant of Chad * Kalenga Benedict Kalala of the Congo Free State (DRC) * Henry Ricardo of South Africa * Wellars Gahiji of Rwanda * Gloria Nyabenda Thalia of Burundi * Yasmiin Xoriyo of Somalia * Razak Idrissa of Mauritania * Yohannes Teluk of Sudan * Mweene Chipo of Zambia * Legesse Gedeyon of Ethiopia (Abyssinia) * Dinari Vilho of Namibia * Nordana Liana of Angola * Karamo Ndar Damel of Senegal * Tesfay Mazaa of Eritrea * Baruti Dineo of Botswana North America * Jerry Somers of the United States of America * Thomas Elliot of Canada * Yolanda Ana Maria of Mexico * Floriano Charo of Cuba * Gino Santiago Miles of El Salvador * Kendal Kirby of Panama * Archon Pavaro de Costas of Costa Rica * Robin Yordi of Guatemala * Elena Cruz of Honduras * Carmen Lopez of Nicaragua South America * Valentina Sara of Chile * Maria Karen of Colombia * Angela Karen of Venezuela * Belu Tatiana Lucas of Argentina * Régulo Jorge Estevão of Brazil * Miguel Ximenez of Peru * Jenaro Luis Quisbert of Bolivia * Vargas Geovanny of Ecuador * Enzo Luis of Uruguay * Sol Gilliam of Paraguay * Roshaan Mourinda of Guyana * Jesus Hernadez of Suriname Oceania * Sebastion Arlo of New Zealand * Zara Harper of Australia * Maraia Sereana of Fiji * Kuan Babo of Papua New Guinea Human members The organization itself has gone out of its way to introduce human members despite the fact one of it's main goals is to remain secret as they study humanity. * Hnazant Maral - Biologist * Carlito Erasmo - Social worker * Grizela 'Agnus' Senga - Homo-sapien insights * Ibram Massoud - Business magnate * Ksenya Masha - Farmer * Hiroshi Makoto - Historian * Mustafa Barlas - Religious insights * Jesse Gonzalez - Religious insights Equipment All members of the Human Readiness Committee are equipped with weapons of choice. Some within the group use Administration Basher pistols or rifles. More importantly a standard issue forearm device that functions as the following: * Long-range teleporter - Allows members to teleport from anywhere on the planet and to the Transvaal orbiting Jupiter * Shielding - Prevents injury from weapons fire. Requires recharge * Stealth Camouflage - Cloaking ability used to either avoid detection or infiltrate area's * Hacking - The device hacks into electronics such as security systems, camera's, etc * Communicator - Let's member's talk to one another anywhere in the solar system * Scanner - Allows examination of objects such as minerals or DNA samples * Self destruct function - Destroys all traces of anything nearby including body in the event of the equipment falling into human hands * Flag patch - The official flag of the country where the morph resides/represents is worn on the left or right shoulder. While used for symbolic purposes at first glance, they really hold biometric data for their bearers. Including historical data of the country. Because of their importance to the organization, they were made extremely durable against all types of damage Additional notes * In actuality, their are approximately 195 countries as of South Sudan's independence in 2011. Since the organization acts from 1898 to 2000, the countries that gained independence during the 21st century such as '''East Timor (2002), Montenegro (2006), Kosovo (2008), and South Sudan (2011) are not listed. Below are other territories not considered sovereign nations and so on. ** Taiwan is not listed. The island acted as the legal China under the name of "Republic of China" from 1945 until losing it's UN membership in 1971 to mainland China. ** The Palestinian area's of the West Bank and Gaza Strip although not listed are represented by countries that border those two regions. ** Greenland became a part of the Danish Realm in 1953. In 1979 Denmark granted Greenland home rule. With being granted self-rule in 2008. ** Western Sahara '''gained independence from Spain in 1975 has been listed as a Non-self-governing territory since 1963. From 1970 onward has been embroiled in conflict. ** '''Crimean Peninsula is shown on the map above to still be a part of Ukraine as it has yet to be annexed by Russia. ** Swaziland changed it's official name to 'Eswatini' meaning 'Land of the Swazis' in April 2018. ** Macedonia in June 2018 had opted to change it's official name to North Macedonia following a treaty with neighboring Greece. Becoming ratified in February 2019. Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Original Content Category:Testament: Purity Category:Organization